This invention relates generally to communication systems for use by a helmeted individual and relates, more particularly, to various operating capabilities and characteristics of such a system.
The class of communication systems with which this invention is to be compared includes those which are utilized by helmet-wearing riders of power sports equipment, such as a motorcycle, in police, rescue or military environments. It is common, for example, that a motorcycle-riding policeman carries a portable (e.g. belt-mounted) two-way radio for purposes of communicating with other police personnel and wherein the radio is switched between a talk mode (which enables voice messages from the rider to be transmitted from the radio) and a non-talk (or listen) mode during system operation. In addition, the rider may utilize a microphone-including unit or arrangement (or “speakermic”) capable of being mounted upon the shirt (e.g. the lapel) of the rider's clothing through which voice messages are transmitted from the rider to the portable radio or through which voice-carrying signals which are picked up by his radio are emitted in the form of audible messages while the portable radio remains attached to the belt of the rider.
It is known that the helmet of such a rider can be equipped with a communications assembly having a headset, including a microphone and at least one speaker, which is connectable to the rider's microphone-including unit for transmission of voice-carrying signals therebetween. Since the speaker (or speakers) of such an assembly is situated near the ear (or ears) of the rider when the helmet is worn and the microphone of such an assembly is situated near the mouth of the rider when the helmet is worn, communication to and from the rider is much easier than would be the case if the rider must speak into or hear audible messages from a lapel-mounted microphone-including unit.
Heretofore, the helmet-mounted communications assembly has been physically connected to the microphone-including unit of the rider by way of a cable in order to render the system operable. This cable connection has necessitated that after the rider places his helmet on his head, he must plug a cable (which typically leads from the helmet-mounted assembly) into a jack-accepting receptacle provided in the microphone-including unit. Similarly and in order to completely remove the helmet from the rider's person, the helmet must be removed from the rider's head and the cable must be disconnected from the jack-accepting receptacle of the unit.
It would be desirable to provide such a communication system of the aforedescribed class which employs both a microphone-including unit and a helmet-mounted communications assembly which does not require that the helmet-mounted communications assembly be physically connected to the microphone-including unit in order for voice-carrying signals to be passed therebetween.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved communication system for a helmeted user who utilizes a two-way radio and a microphone-including unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a communication system which obviates the need to physically connect the helmet-mounted communications assembly to the microphone-including unit for the purpose of transmitting voice-carrying signals therebetween.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a communication system whose operation is enabled or controlled upon a sensed presence of the rider's head within his helmet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a communication system whose helmet-mounted communications assembly is capable of receiving and transmitting cell phone signals thereby enabling the user to hear and send voice messages through a cell phone in addition to the communication which can be simultaneously had through the two-way radio.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.